Forbidden Love Stories
by inlovewithhyouu
Summary: Sam and Freddie's parents won't let them date even though their in love and when they finally go off to college and are away from their parents a lot of problems that keep them from being together come their way
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary

It all started when our parents we're in highschool. They we're best friends but then one day they got into this huge fight. They never talked to eachother again. This be Sam her Sam Puckett to be exsact and I amd in love with this boy named Freddie Benson. The thing is our parents hate eachother so we could never be together yeah yeah your probably thinking 'This is like Romeo and Juliet!' well your wrong its nothing like it!

We don't talk in old English accents, or British if they even spoke British, anyway this story is about how we love eachother btu we can't because our parents have forbidden us too and we don't know what to do at all. I just feel like I'm in one of those freaking old movies and its one of those where we have to fight for our love and yes i say this in exsageration because we can't fight for our love. Who knows what our parents would do. Carly, my best friend (who also talks to Freddie) passes my notes to Freddie to him.

There is one thing I know is that next year we will be going to collage and Freddie and I will be attending the same one, and Carly of cousre :), and this collage is kind of far from we live so of course we would be living in dorms and we could sneak over to see eachother witho0ut any of our parents finding out its PERFECT!

Love,

Sam P.


	2. Parents

Oh goshh there he was just walking like, like he was floating or something, oh gosh I'm being girlie now Sam Puckett is NEVER girlie! OMG he just smiled at me ohh here comes the butterflies. Then I saw him walking toward me

"Hey" he said with a huge grin on his face ahh he is adorabal!

"Hey" I said trying to act coolly but I dont think it worked.

"Hows life on the other side," he said with a little chuckle.

"Fine, the usual mom and dad fight dad leaves probably goes over to his assestents and sleeps with her while hes doing that mom calls up and male "friend" and leaves and goes and gets drunk, you?"

"You just spoke my parents' daily rutine."

"Ugh they're so annoying" I looked down "someitmes I wonder if they even know what love is anymore," I said to him.

"Yeah me too they avoid eachother so much its like they dont even know eachother its sad."

"Well I should head to class so I'll talk to you later before one of our parents comes and starts flipping from seeing us talking.

"Okay, yeah your right I'll see you later maybe we can sneakly text you later," he said and walked away.

That was the last I saw him that day.


	3. College

A few months had passed and I was walking into the doors of collage. I was so exsited I saw Carly when I first walked in and ran to her and hugged her. She had been in Europe over the summer with Spencer, her older brother, and I hadn't seen her in what feels like forever. We started walking together then I looked up from looking at my feet and saw him. My eyes lite up I can tell and so did his.

"Well," Carly said, "Go hug him!"

I ran up to him and jumped he cought me, of course and damn may I say he has gotten stronger since the last time he hugged me.

"I missed you so much" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I said still holding onto him.

Carly came up to us laughing "Okay you two lovebirds come on we have to find our dorms."

I found out I was sharing a room with Carly, YES!

Frddie was sharing a room with this kid named Taylor Laughtner, I think thats how you say the name i have no clue but I noticed when Carly and I walked into his room Carly was totally checking this Taylor kid out and he was checking her out. Also we don't start classes until three weeks they just wanted us here early so we could get to know everyone and personally I don't really mind because it just means more time with Freddie and more time with him makes mama happy.

Later on that day Carly and I walked into the cafeteria and after getting our lunch and we spotted Freddie with Taylor and some girl.

"Hey Freddie." I said.

"Hey," he said, "you guys remember Taylor."

"Hey," Carly and I said about the same time except Carly in a kind of flirtious way.

"And this is Claire, Claire uhh--" Freddie said finishing his sentence until the girl cut him off

"Holt," she finished and smiled.

"Right," he said

Well that was pretty much the first day at collage that was interessting the rest was boring and pretty much just learning where just about everything was in the school, Freddie's dorm wasn't far from Carly's and mine so it would be perfect to sneak back and forth and that Claire chick was pretty cool turns out she has a boyfriend back where she came from so she won't be getting to my man.


	4. College Parties?

It was three days after our first day. We all had settled in more less in these few days. I looked down the hall and saw Freddie. He looked up and saw me, a huge smile spread across his face as did on my face and he waved. I waved back. He jogged over to me.

"Hey did you hear about the party yet?" He asked me.

"What party."

"Theres going to be a party in room 348B tonight." He answered me.

"Oh, look at you Freddie Benson already invited to a collage party nice."

"Yeah but heres the thing,"he said

"Uh oh"

"No, its not bad I swaer but the thing is," he smiled again flashing those dazeling extremely white teeth "I want you to come with me." I was speachless what should I say! This was like a, a, a date and I have never gone on a date with Freddie Benson before!

"Uh-um sure." I herd a voice say.

"Okay cool I'll pick you up at 9:30." He then turned around and walked away.

By what he said _'Okay cool I'll pick you up at 9:30' _I'm guessing that voice I had herd was me. I was nevous really really nervous I'm not sure if I had ever been nervous in my life!Thank-goodness Carly was here if she wasn't I have no idea what I'd do. As I was thinking this Carly walked toward me

"Hey," she said.

I looked at her, "Hey."

She noticed I was nervous

"Is," she said in a questioning voice, "Sam Puckett nervous?!"

"Yes" I said in a low mumble

"OH my gosh why!"

"Freddie asked me to go to this party with him."

"OMG tht is great com'on we gotta do your hair get you a dress all sorts of thign so do!"

She was such a girlie girl but I loved her.


	5. Partying and Getting Drunk

Carly had just finished my hair. I had already had my dress on and flats, I couldn't walk in the heels Carly had picked out also they hurt my feet so much how do people walk in those things!

It was 9:29 going onto 9:30 and I herd a know on the door. Freddie was here this made me smile. I looked over at Carly and she smiled back, "I'll get the door," she said.

"Hey." I herd her say from the other room and I came up behind her.

"He—Sam you look wow—I mean uh you uh look-- whooa."

At this Carly turned around and gave me two tumbs up and I smiled some more.

"All thanks to Carly," I herd myself say

"No, it was nothing." She said looking at me with a even bigger smile on her face

"We better get going com'on Sam." Freddie said.

I quickly hugged Carly and walked out the door following Freddie.

At the party they were serving beer and I had a bad feeling like someone was going to get really drunk and take it a bit over board. As Freddie and I walked deeper into the room Freddie and I spotted Claire she came up to us.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." I replied in a mumble and Freddie replied with emotion in him.

Freddie and Clarie started talking and everytime I would try to say something I would be ignored.

"Freddie I'm going to get something to drink want anything."

"Okay thats nice Sam."

WTF! I just walked away. After I had a few cups of tropical punch I went back to Freddie and Claire.

"Would you like some beer Freddie?" Claire said to him

"Sure, okay why not."

I saw her turn around and put something in one of the cups I have no clue what the hell it was but I had a feeling she was going to do something to my BOYFIREND! She handed the cup that she put that thing in to Freddie.

"Freddie!" I yelled.

"What!" He yelled back at me.

"If you drink that I'm leaving!"

"FINE!" He yelled back at me

With that I left the party with tears streaming down my face. What the hell am I going to do she is going to do something to him. Maybe I'm just over exsagerating, maybe she didn't put anything in his drink. I sat next to the door to Carly and my dorm, on the door it said _Carly & Sam's Room, _I didn't want Carly to see me this way so I stood there at the foot or our door to our dorm and cried until I wasn't anymore. Eventually Carly came out and was asking why I was crying I just told her i didn't want to talk about it and when I was ready I would tell her she understood and led me to my bed. After I got into my bed she went to hers.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I didn't think one beer would get Sam so mad. I wasn't even really going to drink it. I was going to simply put it down when Claire wasn't looking. When Sam yelled at me and left it got me so mad so I did drink the beer. I never thought that one beer would make you so woozy. Then I saw Sam.

"Wanna go somewhere?" she said

"Sure." I said gosh she was so beautiful.

She led me to a room it didn't look like her room. So many things was happening at once. The next thing I knew I was waking up. I had a massive headach. I looked under the covers and WHOA when did that happen. I turned over to hug-- CLAIRE!!!! THAT WASN'T SAM!!

"CLAIRE WTF!!" I yelled I was pissed.

"Wha—What? Freddie?"

"WTF HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!??" I yelled some more with the balnket around me. I went to a corner where she wouldn't be able to see me and started dressing.

"I—uh-- don't remember I just have a uh really huge headach."

"Ugh what am I going to do," I looked at her and she looked back. "This never happened got it!?"

She looked down "Got it." she replied


	6. The Next Misreable Day

"Get up" I herd a voice say.

"Com'on get up" I herd the voice say again and this time they were shaking me. I realized it was Carly.

"Errrgg I don't want to!!" I yelled really annoyed because we didn't even have classes.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh I'm going to get the door and if your not up and taking a shower by 10 minutes--"

"Yeah yeah yeah its not like you could do anything."

"Thats true," she replied. "I'm going to get the door then."

I herd her foot steps as she walled off then a door opening.

"Oh its you.." I herd her say in an unfriendly voice which isn't like Carly at all.I then herd mumbling I'm guessing that was the mystery person at the door.

"What did you even do to her she was crying hysterically?"

I know exsactly who it is now, I got out from under the bed and started walking up behind Carly to see him.

"I was going to drink beer." he said in a murmur and when he finished he looked up and saw me. He looked into my eyes for a second then looked down in disappointment. I looked down also starting to think I over reacted. Then I looked back up at Carly this time.

"Whoa— why- why would you even do that! That is the most stupidest thing you would ever think of doing! One your under age and two thats nothing like you, I'm disappointed in you Freddie Benson!" She yelled and marched into our room.

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sam!" he yelled.

"Why for changing!" I yelled back.

"For everything, I wasn't going to really drink it-"

"Thats what they all say!" I yelled even louder.

"Just please listen to my whole story."

"Okay, fine," I said to him hoping it would be good.

"When Clarie would turn around I was simply going to put the cup down somewhere but then, then you left and I was upset so I drank it and the next--" he was crying silently at this point and I was nearly hugging him to kind of confort him a bit. "The next thing I knew I had no clothes on and was with Claire." Now he was really balling.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!"

"I SLEPT WITH CLAIRE!" Now we were fighting.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"FROM ONE BEER YOU CAN'T GET DRUNK FROM ONE BEER!" Then I remebered it she had put something in Freddie's drink.

"Ugh she put something into your drink Freddie."

"Wh-at whoa whoa wait no she didn't she was drunk to."

"Yes she did Freddie I saw her thats why I told you not to drink it."

"No she didn't she even told me we both got really drunk and I had about 20 cups of beer."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds if you had 20 freaking cups youd be in the damn hospital!"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE I HAD SO MUCH AND SHE IS EXSAGERATING!"

"DAMN IT FREDDIE SHE IS LYING!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOUR CALLING ME A LIAR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORM YOU ASSHOLE AND ONE MORE THING WE'RE OVER!" I yelled on the top of my lungs probably red in the face and ended it with a smack in his face and pointed at the door. He looked down and walked out without a last word. When I walked back into mine and Carly's room she asked me what happened and I told her the whole story from me seeing Claire put something into Freddie's drink to what just happened.

"Whoa," she said.

"I know." I said to her.

"I thought Freddie was different and I thought Claire was a good person now a bitchy whore that steals boyfriends."

"Well who was wrong."

"Me." Carly said a bit sincere.

"I'm sorry Sam thins doesn't deserve to happen to you."

I just layed my head on her shoulders and sheded a few tears.


	7. A Few Months After

**Sam's P.O.V**

Its simple I missed Freddie I missed him so much, but I was still mad at him for not believing she lied to him. That made me so furious I hit the frame that was beside me in my room and it fell

along with some glass shattering I looked down at it almost in

tears I picked up the frame and saw the picture of Freddie and I

from last summer and I started to cry harder I put the picture

down and started picking up the glass.

"Ouch!" I wispered but wanted to scream.

I looked at my hand, it was bleeding.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I missed Sam. It was that simple. What I did was wrong I know

that. Maybe Sam was right maybe Claire did put something into my drink because honestly I don't remeber drinking more then

one beer and I'm positive one beer can't make you drunk. Also maybe I did drink a lot of beer and I don't remember it I mean Claire doesn't seem like the person to put something into

someone she bearly knows but wants to know get them drunk

and sleep with them I mean who would do that!? A syco thats

who and Claire isn't sycotic. Maybe Sam is just jelouse that

Claire slept with me before she did and she wasn't my first. But it doesn't seem like Sam to just get mad over accidents. I

looked over at Sam accross the room in Science (for some

reason they wanna review what we learned in high school I

have no idea its weird) she looked up and cought my gaze. She forced a smile I can tell she wasn't happy. Then she looked

back down as if she was disappointed or somthing I couldn't tell

because I couldn't see her face. Class just ended I was

gathering my books for the next class. As I was about to walk

outside the door Claire came up to me.

"Hey uhh Frieddie I need to talk to you like really bad," she

seemed a bit nervous.

"Um sure whats up Claire?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Wha-What?"

"I'm-"

"I herd that"

"Oh sorry"

"Its okay are you sure its mine?"

"Yeah uhh your the um only one that I you know in this school"

"I'll be there for the baby I promise I made this mistake and I

can't let you do this by yourself it wouldn't be fair."

"Thanks Freddie I was hoping you'd say that." she smiled and

walked away.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I saw Claire walk out of the classroom with a satisfied yet evil

look when I looked into the classroom it was only Freddie in

there with and OH MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED! look. I walked in.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said sat down in a seat and covered his face in his

hands.

"What did she say to you?" I almost yelled.

"That she's pregnant with my baby."

"Freddie it can't be yours" I was almost in tears now. This

probably means Freddie and I could never be together now.

"No, because it is."

"Oh, Freddie!" I couldn't help it now I threw my arms around

him and hugged him so tight.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." I didn't know what else to say.

"How could things be okay if we're not going to be together

Sam, I love you not Claire and now shes pregnant with my baby! I never wanted her to have my child I wanted you to never her! I love you, not her." He said the last part in almost a whisper. Then I didn't know what happened but I felt my lips agenst his. I kissed him. I still loved him and Claire isn't going to ruin that even if she is preggo with Freddie's baby and I'll love this kid to because it's Freddie's. Or was it.

"Freddie?"

"Yes."

"What if it's not your baby?"

"It has to be I'm the only guy she slept with."

"But Freddie what if what I saw, if I saw correctly and she really did put something into your drink do you think she planned it?"

"No Sam not this again."

"Freddie I'm just saying."

"Well stop! Claire wouldn't do that."

"I was just saying Freddie jeeze don't get all bitchy."

"I'm" he sighed "Sorry" he said

"It's okay, so how don't you think you should do a blood test when the baby is born or something?"

"No I'm going to have to trust her."


	8. What I Saw and What Happened After it

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Days have past Freddie and I got back together but "i keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen and tear us apart all over again. Like this is only the beginning of our tought times. Freddie and I don't deserve this we never done anything wrong we never killed anyone or harmed anyone. I mean sure we lied to our parents but that shouldn't happen to Freddie and yes I'm refuring to the Claire and baby thing I mean yeah Freddie wants to be a father and he loves that but theres somehting that shouldn't happen that is going to happen I just feel it in my guts I wish I knew what. I was walking down the hall and I saw Claire on the phone. I was now within ear shot and I could hear exsctly what she was saying.

"Yeah that fool totally thinks the baby is his." She said and added a laugh that sent shivers down my spine I hid behind the huge plant so she wouldn't see me.

"Yeah but I think that Sam girl might effect the plan and I think she knows."

Oh my gosh! I was right she was up to something I just wish I knew who this other person was. I had to tell Freddie.

"We need to get rid of her or maybe we could destract her."

She stoped and listened to the other person and smiled this really creepy smile and said, "I like your idea better."

Oh my gosh I- they're going to do something to me. I got out of the plant when she left and ran to Freddie's dorm as fast as I could he'd probably still be there since he is always late for class. I got to his dorm and took the extra key he gave me and entered the room I looked all over then I saw Taylor who walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. I covered my eyes quickly but I must say he has a niice bod.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled kind of panicky.

He chuckled, "Its okay and you can look i got pants on now."

I put my hands down and looked at him. Damn that was freaking hot he had a six pack! No no Freddie where is he.

"Is Freddie here?"

"No sorry"

I ran out the room and just headed in a direction that my head told me would lead to him. Then I cam around the courner and saw it. Tears streamed down my face. Right infront of me Freddie and Claire we're practically making out and she was practically on him. He pulled away and looked at me. Then I ran and he ran after me then I bumped into someone. Taylor and I hugged him and just cried into his chest.

"Hey whats wrong shh don't cry what happened?"

"He-he kissed her."

"What." He looked up and saw Freddie.

"What did you do?"

"I-I was making out with Claire." He said ashamed.

"Wow and you have a girlfriend your such a jerk, com'on Sam." He said and pulled me with him.

He led me to the cafteteria.

He laughed "If it wasn't winter and wasn't snowing like crazy outside I would've tooken you to the park so we could talk and get you calmed down." he handed me the hot chocolate he made.

"Thanks." I said looked down and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Freddie didn't seem like the type of guy to do that when I met him I guess I was wrong." Taylor said kind of disappointed.

"Yeah me too I couldn't date him back at our hometown our parents hate eachother so they wouldn't let us even look at eachother but that didn't keep Freddie and me from being in love with eachother. Carly would help us sneak around and we got cought a few times and when we came here i thought it'd be perfect no drama nothing but then the party I-I saw Claire put something into a drink then hand the exsact cup she put the thing on to him. I got mad and yelled and I stormed out and he told me when he came by my dorm the next day that he wans't really going to drink it but when i left I made him angry so he did drink it and he said he got drunk and slept with Claire and now shes pregnant." I said tearing up more. He looked at me as if he was so sorry and wished he could take it back.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you that-- wow I mean you seem like such a nice person, why does all the bad things happen to the good people it never seems to happen to the bad."

He looked at me again and hugged me tightly. I layed my head on his shoulders and cried as he comforted me. When i stopped crying he looked at me again and stroked my hair,

"Want to go watch a movie in my room."

"Sure."

he led me once again but this time to his room.

"Hold on I'll check if Freddie is in there."

"Okay."

After a minute or two he came back out.

"He isn't in there com'on."

"So what movie do you want to watch."

"I'll go look at your collection." I said almost sarcastic.

I came across my favorite movie _The Notebook._

"You have The Notebook?"

"Yeah um I know you don't usually see guys that like that movie but thats my favorite movie I think its so sad but so I don't know I just really like it."

"Come on lets watch it."

Half way through the movie I felt kind of lonely so I hugged him then we were kind of cuddling. I kind of liked it. I layed my head on his shoulders and he layed his head on mine. I reached into the popcorn bowl and his hand was also in there and I touched it. I looked up automatically and staired in his eyes. They were so beautiful and I couldn't help myslef so i kissed him. I mean Freddie has Claire and will soon have her baby so i mine as well move on. Then I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He said and kissed me with more passion in it. We started kissing then making out. I pulled away.

"We can stop if you want."

"I'm fine if your fine with it."

So we continued and on thing led to another.


	9. Finding Her With Him and Getting Drunk

**A/N: Okay so I am officially changing Taylor's name to Jacob Black as his character in Twilight. Sorry if it confuses you I originally meant him as Jacob Black but kept thinking Taylor in my head again sorry for the confusion.**

_Chapter 9_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open as if waking up in a dream. I looked over to my right to see Jacob already awake looking at me with a wide grin on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Hey beautiful," he said still having that huge grin on his face.

"Hey." I simply said.

"Freddie still isn't here and I am sure he didn't come over last night so I don't think he knows."

"I don't care if he knows I'm dating you not him and if he has a problem then he needs to deal with it." I replied to him.

"We're dating?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"If you want to."

"Yes, of course I want to." He beamed.

"Well how about one more round." I said a bit seductively.

He smiled "Alright." Then we started making out and then he was on top I was swaying with his hips but then I herd:

"What the hell!"

Jacob and I quickly pulled apart and looked up at the boy. It was Freddie. He looked angered and hurt and disappointed.

"Uhm, well this is awkward." I said

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

This just ruined my life here I thought I am going to get back to my dorm shower and find a way to get my girl back instead I find my girl sleeping with my dorm mate and trust me there definitely was no sleeping involved last night with these to. I wanted to cry. I never cry unless someone really close to me died which honestly I hadn't cried in about 4 years since my grandmother died but this, this made me feel like my heart was just ripped out of me and it made me feel like I had died and was going to hell or something. I have no clue what I am going to do now. Now I got one kid on the way from a girl I don't and never even loved and the girl I do love is sleeping, with my dorm mate who I thought would end up being a good friend of mine but honestly it doesn't really look that way now! Ever since that stupid girl slept with me my life came crashing down I hate college. Ever one comes back home saying how much they "love" college and how fun it is. Want to know something? It's not fun in matter of fact it sucks you have to grow up. After this you have your own job and live on your own. Oh and the girl you thought you would live with forever and have three kids with sleeps with your dorm mate college is great huh!? I wish I never came to college I hate it I wish our parents would have just let us date and not hate each other. It's such a stupid reason why they hate each other. How do I know it's a stupid reason even though I do not know it I know it's a stupid reason because none of them have the guts enough to tell either one of us that's how I know it's a stupid reason! I was still standing in front of them. I bet my feelings where showing in my face, hurt and pain.

"I am just going to go." Right when those words came out of my mouth I practically ran out the door and found the closest bar in town. At first I didn't drink that is what got me in this mess the first place but I decided to have two and no more then two but I ended up drinking more and more. The cocktail waitress could tell something was wrong so she decided to ask I told her my story from when I me Sam till, well what I saw this morning and how I ended up here.

"You know if you just listened to her when she told you to put down that beer none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have knocked another chick up which may I say is not your girlfriend nor the girl your in love with or used to love." She said after I told her everything.

"I know, I know I messed up big."

"Big? Honey big is not the word more like extremely huge."

"I don't know what to do I love Sam I need Sam I don't even like Claire at all I don't even know why I even let her hang out with us I knew she would probably just cause trouble for me and my friends."

"Why didn't you trust your instincts?" She asked me.

"No clue, I guess I didn't want to be the type to judge especially since she looked so scared and fragile." I said to her wondering why I didn't trust those instincts.

"Sometimes it's good to trust your first instincts I'm not saying not to let new people you meet in your life just the suspicious ones."

"You know something Ashley."

"What's that?"

"You're amazing at giving advice I hope I see you again in the future or that we can become good friends."

"I hope so too Fred." She said with a smile.

I thanked her and left the bar I was feeling better and confident until I got outside I puked in the trash barrel near the bar. Now I felt a little sick. I decided to give Sam some time and when we work everything out we could be together again.


	10. What?

_Chapter 10:_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I went back to the room and I saw Carly.

"Were where you last night?" She asked looking like she was really worried last night.

"I was with Jacob."

"Doing what that you had to spend the night? I was worried sick."

"Having sex, mom." I said the mom part sarcastically.

"What!"

"You heard me. I was having sex."

"With Jacob!"

"Yeah." I replied as if there was no problem.

"You do realize sex was made for after you were married and what happens if you get pregnant!" I hadn't thought of that we didn't use a condom either oh well. I didn't really care about anything now I lost Freddie so I didn't really give a shit about what happened to me as long as I was under a roof and had food.

"Yeah I know Carly, sorry I scared you about not coming home I should have called but I didn't think I would stay over better yet sleep with the guy."

"It's okay Sam, I still love you. It's just I thought we were going to wait."

"I know I was depressed and it felt good at the time."

"So you used him?"

"No, I think I love Jacob now." I think I was just trying to fool my self but I did love Jacob just not as much I loved Freddie and no matter what I would never love Jacob as much as I love Freddie, but I have to move on. It will be for the best I mean Claire needs him for the baby, his baby. Sometimes I wish he never got drunk that night but things happen for a reason, right? I just hope we all get our happy endings.

**1 Month Later:**

It was 9:00 in the morning and I just woke up, we were able to sleep late because we are on February Vacation anyway back to the story: I usually would wake up around 11:00 A.M. but my eyes fluttered open fast and next thing I knew I was running to the bathroom. I got there just in time to puke in the toilet. Oh great now I was sick. Then Carly walked in.

"You okay?" she had a concerned expression.

"No, I think I am getting sick."

She sighed, "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, its okay I wanted to check on you see if you're okay."

"Thanks" I said smiling at her, she was the best friend anyone could have; I loved her for that she was like my older sister, always looking out for me.

"Common I will take you to the doctors."

"Uhm, do we have too?"

"Uh, yeah." She said a bit strickt.

"I hate doctors."

"Fine, but if you are still like this in a couple of days I am taking you to the doctors whether you like it or not."

"I don't know why you have to I feel fine, it was probably just something I ate." She just looked at me then her face looked as if she solved a riddle.

"I will be right back do not leave the dorm got it."

"Alright." I said I was so confused I had no idea where she was going or what she wanted all I know is that she better not be getting a stupid doctor or the morning nurse. An hour passed and then she walked in the door and handed me a bag. I opened the bag and inside was a pregnancy test. I looked up at her clueless.

"What the hell is this?" I asked her.

"A pregnancy test."

"Yeah I know what it is, but why."

"Well it is possible since you and Jake," she paused, "you know."

"Ugh fine but I am telling you I am not pregnant."

"Just go pee on it!"

I walked in to the bathroom and sat on the toilet and opened the box, and held the weird funky stick in my hand.

"What am I suppose to do?" I called out to Carly.

"Just pee on it!" she yelled back from the other room.

"Okay, I peed on it! Now what?" I asked her.

She came in the room, I was already standing up (with my pants up if you were wondering) she came over and grabbed the box from the counter. She read the directions silently to herself. Then she looked up at me.

"It says you have to wait five minutes." She said. The five minutes went by so slow it might have been the slowest and most agonizing five minutes of my life.

"It's time!" Carly yelled out.

We both walked over to the pregnancy test. It read…..positive.

"You're pregnant." Carly said in astonishment.

"Yeah," I said surprised.

"How are you going to tell Jacob?"

"I have no clue."


	11. Getting Married?

_Chapter 11:_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**Later That Night:**

Carly had left that night to go on her date with Jeremy they have been dating for about five months since the third week of college, I'm glad she found someone. Jacob was coming over that night to spend it with me. I was planning on telling him even though I was extremely nervous for what his reaction would be. After Jacob came we went out to eat and then we came back to the dorm and watched T.V. and bunch of random movies that were giving.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back." He said in the middle of one of the movies.

"Alright," I said to him as he was walking away I grabbed his hand he looked back at me and smiled then took a step toward me and pecked my lips. When he pulled away I smiled and let go of his hand so he could go to the bathroom. After about three or four minutes he came back out he looked a little angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Not really," he replied a little roughly.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting concerned.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked this question stunned me.

"Wha-what?" was all I could say.

"Just answer me, are you pregnant?"

I looked down at the floor, "Yes, I was going to tell you tonight, I was planning on telling you during dinner but I was scared so I decided to save it before you left."

I looked up and met his eyes, "How long have you known?" he asked me.

"I just found out today, how did you get the idea I was pregnant?"

"I saw the pregnancy test box, is the baby mine."

"Oh well I have no idea I mean it can be anyone's I mean considering you're the only guy I ever slept with!" I said to him sarcastically.

"I'm guessing it's-the baby is mine."

"Yeah." I said as I stared deeply in his eyes. Then before my eyes could blink he was down on one knee.

"Marry me."

I stared at him open mouthed and wide eyed. He just continued to stare at me "Yes," I found myself saying.

"If you want we can get married before the baby is born so no one knows it's your decision."

"I thought about it okay, let's get married tonight!"

"Common." He took my hand and ran outside with me to his car.

"Get in; we're going to a church."

I laughed this was thrilling I never done anything like this in my life.

We ended up finding one church that only agreed to let us get married at such short notice because, well he didn't really say a reason he said he couldn't and then we begged a little and he, the priest, caved in.

We walked out happy hand in hang laughing. So much happened this day it was crazy.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

**Three Days Later:**

I saw Dan running down the hall to me; he was in my shop class.

"Hey Danny man relax what's the rush?"

"I got to tell you something."

"What is it chock it out kid," I said it kind of seemed harsh to say I don't want him to literally chock on his words.

He took a deep breath, "Sam," another deep breath, "Jacob," another deep breath, "married."

"Whoa, whoa take it easy buddy where is your inhaler?" I asked him so I could under stand him better. He took it out and pumped it twice then took a huge deep breath.

"Sam and Jacob got married." This shattered my heart, Dan had become one of my best friends here and he knows how I feel towards Sam and everything that happened I actually ended up moving in with him I didn't want to find Sam and Jacob having sex when ever I would walk in.

"I'm sorry man," he said and patted my back.

"Its okay I got to move on right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I will just get married to Claire I mean she is carrying my child," I told Dan,

"Oh yeah, the school's slut."

"What?"

"Yeah uh sorry he," he said kind of nervous.

"At least I hope it's my baby." I said getting nervous thinking about Danny saying 'the school slut.'

I went to go find Claire, when I got to her dorm she was lying down on her bed, she was already five months pregnant, I looked over at her.

"Hey babe." Her face brightened.

"Hey," she said. I went over to her and rubbed her tummy a little; Claire lifted her head a little and pecked me on the lips.

"So I was thinking since we are going to be starting a family in like four months, why don't we get married."

"Yeah I will like that." She said smiling brightly.

"Alright lets go." I helped her to my car and I drove to an Elvis Presley themed chapel.

"I know it isn't much but this is the only place that I know that will take us so suddenly."

"It's okay," she replied friendly to me.

After the ceremony I decided to buy an apartment and get working on it so I could get the baby's room ready and our room, Claire's and my room, the kitchen and living room and stuff like that. Before I went out to buy and apartment I dropped Claire at the dorms I wanted this to be a surprise for her. I went out and bought yellow paint for the baby nursery so I could get started on that room first, it was my first priority.


	12. Positive She's Your's

_Chapter 12:_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Four months past and I herd that Freddie and his wife, Claire welcomed they're new baby girl Jocelyn yesterday. I went to the hospital to see Freddie and as I passed the nursery I saw her. She was so tiny and innocent. They say it was his baby, even though they didn't take the test to prove it, she looked nothing like him. She had baby bright blue eyes like mine but one I wasn't the mother and two Freddie's eyes were brown as where Claire's. The baby's face looked nothing like him at all. What if the baby wasn't his? Heck who am I kidding of course it's not his! It can't be his she looks nothing like him I mean if it was his it would have to have some resemblance won't it? I decided to leave the hospital I was scared to encounter Freddie. I went to see Jacob and when I got in our apartment I snuggled up to him on the couch, man I honestly wish it was Freddie, Jacob rubbed my stomach, I was now seven months even though I didn't look it much, the doctor said I was one of those people who didn't show that I was pregnant much and from looks of it I looked like I was more like five months the seven, when I asked her if it was a bad thing she replied saying that it wasn't a bad thing I just didn't show my pregnancy much like most women in America do. It kind of scares me though. The two months passed by like a breeze in the summer time. I was just walking down the campus to get some lunch, they were serving ham that day so I wanted to be extra early and get the ham before all the other stupid people took it from me, when all of a sudden I freaking fall on the damn floor feeling like I peed my pants. Carly was looking for me and knew I would be in the cafeteria early so she was heading there and she saw me on the floor maybe about five minutes after. She called the ambulance and well here I am being rushed to the hospital. This was so much freaking pain man! I wanted it to be over so bad it hurt! It was like catching on fire and staying like that, well not exactly I can't compare it to other things because, and well this is the most freaking pain I ever felt in my whole damn life! Why would someone even think of going through this ten times like my grandmother! I don't know how long it was until I heard a baby crying but it felt like twenty centuries! Our baby was a girl and we named her Tracy-Ann. I was smiling all happy that it was finally over and that well I had a baby girl in my arms, gosh she was so damn adorable I loved her the instant she was in my tummy. Nothing could ruin the moment until:

"Can I check if she is mine?" I looked up to see Jacob asking the nurse.

"Sure," the nurse replied and left the room.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just want to check."

"You don't believe me?" I asked him a little angered at the fact he didn't trust me.

He didn't answer me and just looked at the floor. The nurse came back in and took the test then she left. After a while, which felt like a short time probably because I slept for half of it, the nurse came back in the room.

"I have the results," she said.

"What are they?" I asked calmly positive he was the baby's father.


	13. Not Yours!

**A/n: Felicia is Taylor Swifts character in Valentine's Day man I want to see that move (: kayy enjoy the story **

_Chapter 13:_

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch next to Claire holding our baby.

"Freddie," she said sounding a bit upset.

"What's wrong," I asked her looking at her now in concern.

"Jocelyn," she wiped away a tear, "she isn't yours Freddie."

"What?"

"When we had sex you had a condom on and when you went home to sleep I got her tested, I knew she wasn't yours I knew she wasn't. When I saw her blue eyes I knew she was Aaron B. Sousa's from my third period class. I got you drunk that night I wanted one night with you and if I did get pregnant even if it wasn't yours I wanted you to think it was yours so we could get married because I wanted to be with you and I was jealous of Samantha. I'm so sorry Freddie, I am I know I shouldn't have lied it was mean of me but as I spent more time with you I felt guiltier and guiltier. I'm so sorry."

I just looked at her in awe. I can't believe Sam was right, she was right, it wasn't my baby and she planned on getting me drunk. I knew I still loved Sam and I was hoping there would still be time for me and her hopefully.

"I want a divorce." Where the next things I herd out of my mouth and next thing I knew I was on my feet I grabbed my car keys and wallet and headed out of the house. I sped to the hospital and ran inside I got to the lady at the front desk and asked her for 'Samantha Puckett' then I remembered she got married and I quickly added 'Black' for her name was now 'Samantha Puckett Black' as soon as the lady told me the room number I sped off to Sam's room. At the exact second I opened the door I herd the nurse, who was in Sam's room say 'I am sorry but it isn't your baby Mr. Black.' Sam must have herd me open the door along with everyone else in the room because they all looked my way.

"So whose is it?" Sam asked still looking at me.

The nurse looked back up at me "Sir Can we take your blood test."

I was confused out of my mind I had no clue what was going on "Uhm, sure." I said slowly. When I walked back in the room I saw Jacob telling Sam he was leaving her and that he found another girl named Felicia. Sam said she understood and he then left.

"Sam," I looked at her with sympathy, "I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"Claire told me everything, you where right and it's not my baby." I said honestly I was happy about this so I was smiling wide and when I said this she smiled too I speed walked over to her and embraced her tightly and gave her a huge passionate kiss.

Then Jacob came back in with the nurse behind him.

"I have to say something after the nurse leaves the room." He announced to Sam and me.

"The test came out as a positive," the nurse looked at me, "you're the father." After she said this she left the room.

"Before you speak let me say something. Sam one night you got really drunk and I was looking for you this was a few nights we had, had sex for the first time but I guess you were still upset about the Freddie thing, anyway I was asking everyone where you where and then I got to one person and they told me they saw you at one of the parties that were being held when I got to the party I saw you come out of a room with a goofy grin on your face. I'm guessing it was a bedroom and in that bedroom where you and Freddie. Because today makes it exactly nine months ago that I found you in that room."

Whoa so I did have sex with Sam. Wow I'm kind of upset I didn't know this. Then I looked over at Sam she nodded and had a grin on her face and she looked down at Tracy in her arms. I looked down at her also and smiled. I had a little girl with Sam! My first love!

"I love you baby." I found my self saying and when I finished the sentence I kissed her hard with passion. When we pulled apart I leaned my forehead against hers and looked deep in those blue eyes I missed dearly smiling widely at her.

**A/n: this is not the end so expect more!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I know I hadn't posted for this story in a long time but I can't really come up with a amazing ending. I'm really sorry for those who where really looking forward for more also this isn't the only story I have so please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. I hope you like them as much as you all liked this one but I am coming up with another story that I should be posting sometime today and please check it out and let me know what you think about that one.**

**Thank you all so much I hope you liked it!**

** - Inlovewithhyouu**


End file.
